


le premier pas

by darkbughead



Series: other fandom works [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, first bellarke fic, little bit of-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbughead/pseuds/darkbughead
Summary: Clarke overhears a group of boys discussing how she would be in bed. It makes her feelings for co leader come to a head.





	le premier pas

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna say much, but this was a little idea that popped into my head last night, and although im not that happy with it im still posting it :)
> 
> also idk if the french is accurate in the title lmao

**_le premier pas, the first step._ **

 

Clarke was leaving the med bay after setting one of the younger kids from the dropship’s dislocated shoulders. He was, hopefully, one of the last injuries she had to tend to today, so she didn't even bother asking how it happened.

 

It was nearing sun set, and while some were cooking dinner for the rest of them, most were hanging out by a campfire while the heat from the day faded, gossiping and such. Clarke was walking past a group of guys sitting by he campfire with the rest of the 100, although a little further away, with cups of something, most likely moonshine they snuck. They were all laughing at each others jokes, talking about girls they were interested in, and Clarke didn't really want to interrupt to reprimand them for stealing the moonshine, but she didn't want them to think they could get away with it. She neared the group, and stopped in her tracks when she heard her name in their conversation.

 

She was a leader, and that came with some negative opinions about her, however she never had the time to actually hear those opinions, she just knew they existed. Which was fine, because most of the kids respected her, even when they didn't agree. But she never really heard much about what people thought of her has a person, rather than her leadership. Clarke guessed it was because they were scared of her and didn't want her to overhear them. Which, was smart, because even she could admit if they said something shitty about her she would be a little hurt, she was human after all, and when she's hurt she's miserable trying to hide the fact and tends to snap. Which was what was about to happen.

 

One of the boys brought her up, Josh she thinks, in a conversation about who they would have sex with. Which, okay, wasn't a great subject to overhear, especially when you're the topic of discussion. This was a sure way to overhear something she didn't like and bottle it up, but she was curious. And prepared to rant to Raven later about how much they are objectified even when in a survival setting.

 

“Oh, I for sure would hook up with Clarke.” Josh announced to the group. “She's totally hot and has got that bossy leader thing going for her.” 

 

Clarke could admit that was gross, and she was already a little pissed. But what came next from another boy would make her fucking enraged.

 

The boy was clearly the leader of the group, with floppy red hair, gray eyes and a crooked grin. He was attractive, sure, but in a obnoxious frat boy way and probably had sex less than what he said.

He spoke up, his words slurring a bit, but clear and hurtful nonetheless. “Well, yeah sure shes hot, but shes fucking uptight. If you could even get her to sleep with you she’d probably be such a bitch about it” 

 

A murmur of agreement from the boys was the icing on the cake.

 

Clarke fumed, and stomped past the group, stolen moonshine long forgotten. She knew where she was going to go and prove to herself how non uptight she was. 

 

It was a combination of things that made her march straight to Bellamy’s tent and maul him. She didn't particularly care what others thought about how uptight she was, definitely not, but she had been resisting the urges to kiss her co leader under the excuse of its not very leader like to do something that reckless.

 

_ “Well fuck that”  _ Clarke thought as she neared Bellamy’s tent.

 

She's a fucking teenager, she's supposed to be reckless, leader or not.

 

Somewhat aggressively, Clarke pushed back the flap to the tent. Bellamy was stretched out on his makeshift mattress, writing something on a piece of paper. He looked up as she marched in.

 

“Hey Princess, what's up?” He sat up, making a move to stand up to talk, however he wasn’t able as soon as she practically threw herself on him, kissing him with such passion and fury that he took a minute to return it.

 

As soon as the shock wore off, he happily kissed her, poking his tongue out to probe her lips to convey he wanted her to open her mouth and let his tongue in. She obliged quickly and eagerly, their tongues intertwined, Bellamy tasting of smoked meat and smelling of the earth. He was intoxicating, and she whined when he pulled away with a wary expression on his face. His brain had caught up to him enough to find it odd for Clarke to have jumped him like she did, never having gone past flirting with her before.

 

“Alright, what happened?” Bellamy questioned, wearing a look of concern and confusion.

 

In her determination to do this, Clarke had forgotten how well they had gotten to know each other since they landed on Earth. They knew each other’s moods just by looking at how they're standing and were so in sync. She had pushed aside the fact that he would know something was wrong, even with her tongue in his mouth. 

 

Clarke looked up at him, her walls down and her face showing her distress clearly.

 

“I… I overheard some guys saying i’m too uptight and id be the same in bed, and that combined with the fact that i really fucking like you and havent done anything about because we’re leader and we can't risk the survival of them for something that-”

 

Bellamy cut her off with a gentle kiss, hands cupping her face, but before she could respond he pulled away. His hands still cradling her jaw, he looked her in the eyes and gave a reassuring smile. He was pissed that those boy said that about her, but he would deal with that later, once Clarke was calm and knew how gone he was for her.

“Clarke, i really like you too. Don't feel bad about not making a move because i just as easily could've. And while the decision to make out with me was made without a clear head,” He took a deep breath. “i’m glad you did.”

 

Clarke allowed herself to look in his eyes and a small smile to pull at her lips.

 

He continued, “But, I want you to be sure before we do anything, so, how about you get some sleep and we’ll talk in the morning. Okay?”

 

Clarked nodded and responded in a quiet voice, “Okay.”

 

Bellamy began to lean back to allow her to get up and go back to her tent, but she pulled him back by his shirt. 

 

“Wait” Clarke tentatively started. Bellamy just quirked his eyebrow, curious as to what she was going to say.

 

“Could I, maybe stay with you?”

 

Bellamy pulled back unconsciously, startled by the question, but happy nonetheless.

 

“Of course Princess.”

 

No more words were spoken as Clarke stood up to shimmie out of her pants and crawled back into bed with bellamy, her head on his chest, the threadbare blanket barely covering them.

 

Both with their eyes closed, they allowed themselves to be as close as they wanted, revelling in the comfort of each others presences.

 

They could talk in the morning about what they were, or could become. However, for tonight they would fall asleep in each others arms, both more content than they ever remember being.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
